


I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Ballet, Cricket, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Skilled dancer Andre Fletcher teaches his Melbourne Stars teammates how to dance.
Kudos: 1





	I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you

"Okay, everyone grab hold of the bar," Andre Fletcher instructed, "We'll start with stretches."

Andre's teammates were all lined up along the bar, buzzing excitedly for their first dance lesson and grinning at each other.

"I want to learn the cha cha," Nick Larkin said, as he stretched his limbs.

"I want to do the tango," Marcus Stoinis added, stretching his biceps and staring at Adam Zampa across the room with hearts in his eyes.

"I want to be flexible enough to do the limbo," Seb Gotch piped up.

"You could just walk under it normally," Glenn Maxwell teased.

Seb groaned and playfully shoved Maxi's shoulder as he had one leg in the air. 

Maxi swayed slightly but regained his balance and leant over to push Seb back, but Seb ducked out of reach and stuck his tongue out.

"Just you wait when we're back in the Victorian dressing rooms," Maxi muttered under his breath.

"Bring it," Seb said, excited by the prospect of wrestling matches in the sheffield shield season.

"Alright boys," Andre said, clapping his hands together, "We've probably stretched our mouths more than anything else, but let's get straight into it."

Andre went through all the basic ballet moves to start with, walking up and down the line of his teammates and pointing out their mistakes.

"Stoin, find a point on the wall to spot you, not a person."

"Big Bill, you look like an unco giraffe."

"Slow down, Lance, this isn't a race."

"Dunky, stop barking at Maddo and let him concentrate."

After about an hour, Andre led them through the cool-down stretches and then dismissed the class. They all filed out of the ballet studio, talking and laughing, while their ballet teacher sighed and shook his head, genuinely worried about their serious lack of coordination and dancing techniques.


End file.
